Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years
by KaiyeInternational
Summary: Nicolas Flamel takes a more invested role in the future of the Wizarding World.
1. Introduction

An author's note to readers:

Hello all,

I've written fanfiction before, and I've deleted it all. Generally, the reasons have varied between becoming bored with the story or not liking the direction in which it was being taken. That said, I will attempt, keyword there being attempt, fanfiction again.

Now before we begin, there are some characterizations you should know that will be included in this fanfiction that may turn you off of this experience.

- Ron: I really don't like his character. Oddly enough, he started off as one of my favorites, but then, the more I read, the more he seemed like a jerk. I won't bash him or anything, but unlike the Ron of canon, this Ron won't be given and infinite amount of chances to redeem himself.

- Snape: I like him as a bad guy or at least a jerk. Therefore, he will stay that way. He and Harry will never get along, and Harry damn sure will not be naming children after him. This also means that there will be no Lily/Snape in this story, sorry to all the fans of that ship. ( Although, I must admit I also like his character from Seel'Vor's The Real Us)

- Dumbledore: He won't be evil (much). In this story, he is man, who with old age forgets that certain philosophies don't transfer over to all situations in life. He will be called out on his mistakes. Whether or not he redeems himself, I haven't decided yet.

-Hermione: As I reread through the Harry Potter series, I am once again astounded about how little interest Harry and Ron express in Hermione's home life. Because Hermione's background is essentially a blank slate, I will try to flesh out her back story.

There also an aspect of the novels that, although seemingly reviled by many in the fandom, I like and will not change.

-Hermione naming her son Hugo: As a fan of Les Miserables, Hermione has always sort of reminded me of Enjolras, in that she single mindedly wants to help those less fortunate than her, although she will never truly understand their plight. Because of this, Hermione naming her son Hugo makes me think that she is also a fan of Victor Hugo (and Lord knows Ron would never let her name a child Victor).

* * *

**Recommended Readings:**

**30 Minutes that Changed Everything**

**Growing Up Granger**

**Veritas and Deceptio**

**The Harmony Bond**

**A Different Halloween**

**Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap**

**The Last Casualties**

**The Art of the Silver Screen (it's on liveJournal under Author: silverxscreen)**

**Kate J's Slightly Skewered Recaps (they're hilarious, just google it.)**

**And Now onto the Story**


	2. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone

Prologue

_November 4, 1981_

Nicolas Flamel had seen many things in his six hundred sixty-seven years; however, the chaos that had struck the Wizarding World was like none he had ever known.

Everyone was talking about how the Dark Lord had been defeated by a toddler. The man who slaughtered hundreds of men, women, and children was vanquished by a boy who was still teething. Everyone had their own theories as to how it happened. Some thought the child must have been a very powerful dark wizard. Others thought that karma had finally caught up with him. No matter the reason, the Dark Lord Voldemort had met his end in front of a one year-old.

"Minerva, I can feel your eyes boring holes into the back of my head. I know I'm handsome, but do you think you could tone your obvious attraction to me? Perenelle might get suspicious. And then she'll kill you. And then I'll have to find another woman to amuse me as she glares at young children."

Professor Minerva McGonagall just glared harder at him. "How can you joke at a time like this?"

"'He who can find no light in darkness is truly doomed.' I said that."

Against her better judgment, the strict looking women smiled at the seemingly young man in front of her. Of course, looks were nothing to go by when it came to this man. Nicolas Flamel, although he looked to be in his thirties, was well over the age of six hundred.

"So the rumors are true then? Lily and James are dead, and little Harry defeated Voldemort?"

Minerva shuddered. "I really wish you wouldn't use that name!"

"..." He stared at her.

"Fine! Yes, the rumors are true."

"Sirius must be devastated."

She scoffed. "Black has been arrested and sentenced to Azkaban."

"Really? You'd think _that_ trial would have been all over the papers"

"There was no trial. It wasn't needed. Black sold the Potters out."

"Oh?"

Nothing about Flamel would have reflected his having an opinion in the matter. In fact, it seemed as if his entire face had shut down, letting nothing escape.

She looked at him searchingly. "I was very surprised. He and James were so close."

"And the boy? Who's taking care of Harry if his godfather is in jail? I heard about the Longbottoms; Alice is obviously in no condition to take him in. They wouldn't let a werewolf near him, so Remus is out of the question. Who's left?"

"Albus left him with Lily's sister."

"You mean the sister she hadn't talked to in damn near seven years? The sister that hates Lily and magic?"

"Albus thought it best," Minerva said as if that should end any argument although her face showed faint traces of hesitation.

"If Albus thought it best you jump off a bridge after killing all the students in your class, would you do it?" he snapped. "Albus Dumbledore is not exactly an expert when it comes to familial matters. Or young children."

Minerva was silent. She'd never seen Nicolas so incensed.

"Sorry. It just...It just angers to me that everyone hangs on the man's words without knowing if he has any experience in a matter. I mean, he's a damn good alchemist, and a bloody good Transfiguration master. However, he has very little experience with children. He got that job at Hogwarts because he defeated Grindelwald, and you saw how that affected him. And let's not forget that he and his own brother are barely on speaking terms at the moment."

She sighed. "I understand where you are coming from, but I disagree. What could possibly go wrong?"

Nicolas shook his head. "I hope you're right. For Harry's sake."

AN: This was originally an interlude in my last Harry Potter story, After reviewing it and editing bits, I thought it made a fairly good prologue. Now, as to why Nicolas is here, he'll be playing a much bigger part in this story than he did in canon. Because he is so unmentioned in canon, it was weird trying to figure out what I wanted him to do. But after the first few sentences, he practically wrote himself.


	3. Part One: How to Read

**How To Read: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

Chapter One:

How to Read

_July 21, 2011_

It has been said that fame is a fickle friend. Few knew this better than Nicolas Flamel.

Following the creation of his "Philosopher's Stone", he had been heralded as a dark lord in the making. After all, why would anyone on the side of the light ever want to live forever? At the time, it had been seen an amoral ambition, and, eventually, he and his wife went into hiding, avoiding the public eye for centuries. It had been a coincidence when he met the boy, the Leader of the Light responsible for the banishment of Grindelwald.

Albus Dumbledore had approached Nicolas while he was out getting provisions for himself and Pernelle. Albus claimed that he had read Nicholas' research on the Philosopher's Stone and had found a way to improve the stone so that one would not need continuous doses of the Elixir of Life. Once the project was completed, the Wizarding World celebrated the two men as heroes.

So when Nicolas made his way through the Ministry of Magic toward the Department of Mysteries, he was confident that his goal would be achieved.

_June 25, 1977_

James Potter could honestly say that this was the oddest summer break he'd ever had, and it had barely started it.

Last night, Nicolas Flamel, one of his father's associates from the Wizengamot, had arrived at the door, claiming that he had a series of books for James. Tired and confused, James accepted a large box displaying the name Harry Potter in an odd font. He'd then gone back to the room he had shared with his best friend, Sirius Black, since sixth year, dumped the box on his desk, and proceeded to flop onto his bed, dead to the world.

Now, he sat in the sitting room of his family home in Godric's Hallow with his parents, Sarah and Logan, Sirius, his friend Remus Lupin, and, to his great pleasure, Lily Evans and her family as Nicolas told some crackpot story about coming from the future.

"I know that sounds crazy. At this point in time, time tuners are incapable of going back more than an hour at a time. However, in about forty years, thanks to innovative muggleborns, time turners are easily capable of traveling back further. If you need proof, there are copyright dates on the books in the box I gave James last. They range from 1997 to 2007."

At this point, James felt the need to speak up.

"Why did you give those books? And, not that I'm absolutely excited to my little Lily-flower and her family," he paused to grin dashingly, making Lily roll her eyes and her sister giggle, "but why are they here? Or Remus for that matter?"

Remus gasped dramatically, "What? Don't you love me anymore?"

James rolled his eyes, "Haha. Really witty."

"James, I gave you those books because I am here on a mission. I know the future of your family, and I don't think you'd like it. Remus and the Evanses are here because they are relevant to that future. Now, it might be a good idea for you to go get the box from your room. I'm sure they will help clarify things."

_45 minutes, 15 questions regarding time travel, and a confused Petunia Evans later…_

Finally, Petunia couldn't take it anymore. "But why are Mom, Dad, and I here? We're not fr- uh, magical. What do we have to do with any of this?"

Nicolas's eyes were intense when they landed on her. "Trust me; _you_ are very key part in what happens in the future of the Wizarding World."

Something in the way he said that sent a shiver of foreboding down Petunia's spine. How could she be involved with Lily's world? She wasn't freakish like her sister; she was normal. Normal, boring, ugly, unpleasant, ignored Petunia Evans.

"Well," broke in Logan to break the tension, "maybe we should start on these books? I'm sure they'll answer anymore questions we may have."

James cleared his throat. "Right. Book one is Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived…"

"As opposed to what?" Sirius asked. "The Boy Who Pissed?"

Remus sighed. "Really? You're already interrupting? We haven't even officially started to read the book yet!"

Sirius opened his mouth, only to have his lips met sharply by James's hand.

"Anyway, _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_…"

"Oh!" Petunia interrupted. "I know a Dursley. His name is Vernon. I met him in the shop the other day. We have plans to go see that new picture, **The Rollercoaster** next week," she informed her parents.

However, it was not her parents who reacted; it was Lily.

"That's great, Tuney! If you want I could help you get ready for it!"

Petunia stared at her sister before returning her glance to the handsome boy who'd called her sister a flower earlier. James surprisingly got the message.

"So, _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._"

"You're welcome."

"_They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense_.

"_Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made_

_drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did_

_have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had_

_nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she_

_spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the_

_neighbors_." Charles and Monica Evans snuck surreptitious glances at Petunia. As cruel as the description was, the text had perfectly described their eldest daughter.

"_The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their_

_opinion there was no finer boy anywhere_.

"_The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and_

_their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't_

_think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs._

_Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years;_

_in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her_

_sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was_

_possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would_

_say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the_

_Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy_

_was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want_

_Dudley mixing with a child like that."_

James would have continued, but he was interrupted by a loud shout of "PETUNIA MARIE EVANS!"

Author's Note: And now the story has started. Whoo! SO, it took me months…almost a year…but I've updated. YAY ME! Also, I noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer on this so, I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognizable.


End file.
